Saiyan and Demon of Vale
by Dragonborn Rhodes XII
Summary: Fighting Mira, who had nearly killed Towa, Darren finds himself in a whole new world with Towa to find a way home. They will face hardships new friends and some new enemies. Mira is causing trouble again in the world of Remnant. Will they be able to stop Mira and find a way to get home, or will the fall by his hands. Find out next time on Saiyan and Demon of Vale!
1. Arrival

_The Saiyan and Demon of Vale_

"Person Talking"

 _"Person Thinking"_

 **"Ki Moves"**

 _ **This is a new RWBY crossover I came up with. Honestly, I decided to delete Darren Liunos of Vale and remake it into this story. This story will contain a Darren/Towa, NolongerLoyal!Mira, Mira and Towa never married and did fall in love with Mira, but he did not feel the same way, also Towa will be turned younger in this story (Like 16) when they get to the RWBY-Verse. I hope you like it. Story Start!**_

* * *

Three combatants were facing off in the demon realm, they were none other than Darren, Towa, and Mira. Mira was fighting at full power even going **Super Mira (1)** , and Darren in **Super Saiyan 2** , with his Power Pole strapped to his back (2), and only using 75% against Mira. Towa was close to passing out after fighting Darren only leaving her with 10% of her power. Darren and Mira were preparing for one final attack after fighting for hours the dragons were hovering above the battlefield.

Darren was panting, but was feeling the fatigue from lack of sleep. Darren concentrating on putting some power into his **Kamehameha Wave.** "Why can't you just die! Why did you come back after I destroyed your body!

Mira grinned. "You have so much power, a worthy rival to test my full power. My second coming, you can thank Towa for that!"

Down below, Towa frowned. "Mira stop this foolishness and save your energy! He's too strong for even YOU!"

"You shut your mouth! I am able and will kill him! Stay out of the way!" Mira growled.

"Listen to me, he will kill you!" Towa warned, but it fell on deaf ears.

Mira snapped and pointed his **Full Power Energy Wave** at Towa and fired.

Towa screamed, but Darren decided to stop his attack by using **Instant Transmission** and block the attack.

Towa was shocked at his actions. "Why..."

Darren's arms were steaming from the attack. "I don't know why I moved, but I couldn't just let you die."

Towa was at a loss for words _"Why did he save his enemy? I don't understand. Should I do something, say something?!"_

Mira floated above them with a scowl on his face. "You saved her...why?"

Darren smirked at Mira. "Because she needed help and I was strong enough to do so."

Mira Scowled. "That's what makes you weak!"

"That's what makes me strong, and if you think that your better and stronger than me, you're sorely mistaken!" Darren prepared another **Kamehameha Wave**.

Mira started to use **Minus Energy Power Ball** to counter Darren. "It's time for you both to die!"

 **"Ka"**

Mira was gathering negative energy from the demon realm.

 **"Me"**

The Power Ball started to get bigger.

 **"Ha"**

The Attack was nearing completion.

 **"Me"**

Mira finished the ball and launched it at Them.

 **"HA"**

The attacks hit each other, both fighting for dominance over the other. Mira began to add more power to the ball, while Darren pumped more of his Super Saiyan energy in his attack. With both attacks pushing on each other, the attacks exploded causing a portal to open sucking them all in, along with the dragon balls.

Towa was barely conscious. _"Mira please save me.."_ She felt a hand grab her waist pulling her close, hoping it was Mira she looked only to be disappointed it was Darren. _"Why does he still save me after all that I've done."_

Darren started to undergo a change as a monkey tail sprouted from his backside, and Towa skin tone change from blue to a normal human. They both became no younger than 16. The two came out of the portal and landed on an office table where 9 people were in.

"Hello!" Darren waved around Towa passed out from lack of energy.

A man with silver hair stared at the duo. "Hello young man."

"Mind telling me where I am?" Darren got up holding Towa bridal style.

The man sipped his coffee. "You are in the city of Vale at Beacon Academy. May I ask your name?"

"Darren Liunos and this is Towa." Darren gave him a wide smile.

"I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon."

"Could you tell these kids to stop looking at me like that."

Darren was referring to the eight kids behind him.

"Yes, of course." Ozpin have them a look and they did what they were told.

"Does she need any help?" He asked looking at Towa who was sleeping in Darren embrace.

"Nah, I got her" He brought his hand to her chest and gave her some of his energy, in which she woke up.

"Mira put me down." Towa rubbed her eyes, before she saw Darren looking down on her.

"Hey there sleepy head. Had a great nap?" Darren gave her a little smile. She jumped out of Darren hold.

"So it is true..." Towa was on the verge of tears. "He tried to kill me..."

Darren looked at her with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry..."

"This is all your fault!" She accused Darren. "If would've just fallen by his hand he would still be loyal to me."

Darren ignored her accusation. "Listen your creation was bound to turn on his creator sooner or later, besides you decided to rebuild him after I destroyed his body."

"Why didn't you just lose to him when we were in the Majin Buu age?" She shot at him.

"Well excuse me for trying to fix all the shit you guys messed up. He shot back. "What's done is done. Forget about it."

Towa was now leaking tears.

Everyone in the background were watching the blonde and the white haired girl fight before a girl in red spoke up. "Excuse me."

Darren turned to her. "What's up little girl?"

"I'm not little!" She stomped her foot, which Darren chuckled at. "Anyways, where are you from?"

"Well I come from Tokitoki city, but I wasn't actually born there." Darren explained who he was and how he came to be. Towa was in no mood to speak, she was heavily thinking on why Mira, her greatest creation and the one she loved, betrayed her.

Darren's golden tail started swinging around his backside. "I have a tail?!"

"You never had a tail before?" A girl in black asked.

"Nope, even though I'm a full Saiyan I never had a tail for some reason." He explained.

"Saiyan? What's that?" A blonde asked from behind the girl in black.

"To put it in short terms. A Saiyan is a warrior that can take a near death blow and come back stronger, they also naturally have black hair unless they have a child with a human with the dominate traits."

"Then why do you have blond hair?"

"I forgot I'm still **Super Saiyan 2**." Darren reverted back to his base form. "That's better, and hey my tail changed colors too!"

Everyone was shocked to the core, except Towa of course.

Ozpin spoke up. "Until we can find a way to get you home, how would you like to go to this school?"

"I would say yes," Darren's voice trailed off. "I'm not sure if she would stay. I'll ask her."

Darren walked over to her and held his hand out. "Towa, would you like to come to Beacon with me and find a way home?"

 _"Should I do it? Mira might come back to his senses, but I owe it to this Saiyan for saving my life. Might as well do it."_ She thought taking his hand.

"Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin sipped his coffee.

A small orange ball with five stars, the size of an orange fell on top of Darren's head. "Hey a Dragonball...Dragonball?!"

Ozpin gave a curious look. "What is a Dragonball?"

"They're magical orbs, only seven in existence, that can grant any wish as long as it is in its power."

"But now, they're here where anyone can find them!" Darren started to panic.

* * *

-at a Ironwood science lab-

* * *

Mira was low on power and in a containment tube, with about 5% of power left. A man's shadow covered his tube.

"General Ironwood, we found him outside of the lab, along with this four-star ball. Shall implant this in him sir?"

"Try to get him to obey commands then we shall stop the white fang before they've started a damned war. After having him obey commands implant that ball within him." Ironwood ordered. _"He might be the edge we needed to stop the war from happening."_

Little did they know, Mira began hatching a plot to finally end his rival's life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone I hoped you like the first chapter. I was hoping to a better way to add them into the RWBY-Verse, but I think its still good. I know it's a little rushed (not sure if it is or its not but who cares), and before anyone asks there will be No Harems! Strictly Darren/Towa. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter. And remember:**_

 _ **FAVORITE/FOLLOW**_

 _ **REVIEW**_

 _ **Tell me what ya liked.**_

* * *

 _ **(1) Super Mira is something I read up on Dragonball wiki look it up and you'll see what im talking about.**_

 _ **(2) Darren has his own copy of the Power Pole because in all honesty that is my favorite weapon in Dragonball and or Dragonball Z.**_


	2. Getting acquainted and Explosions! Pt1

_Saiyan and Demon of Vale_

"Person Talking"

" _Person Thinking"_

 **"Ki Moves"**

 ** _Hello every one and welcome to chapter 2 of Saiyan and Demon of Vale. This episode might have a bit of humor and A one-sided fight. I've decided that General Ironwood be an unintended villain meaning he will be used as a pawn in Mira's quest for power. Not my best chapter. Story Start!_**

* * *

Darren got two room keys for their dorm, in which he gave the second copy to Towa, Ozpin told them they need to get dressed for class. They grabbed the five-star dragonball and walked to their new dorm.

"So..." Darren said awkwardly. "You excited?"

"No, of course not." She replied not bothering to look at him.

"Listen, are you still mad at me for not dying by his hands?"

She stiffened and her expression changed from annoyed to anger. "Maybe I am..."

"We're supposed to be a team can we at least get past this?"

"I don't think so."

"I get it, you're the victim here, but stop giving me simple answers and just tell what you want to say to me! Like back at the office."

"Fine, but you already know why I don't like you!"

"Fuck Mira! He tried to kill you and I saved you, but you still hate me?!"

"Screw you! He was my greatest creation until you came along fixing all the problems in time we caused!"

"Forget the past! We have to focus on getting back home!"

They walked into the dorm and got dressed in silence not bothering to talk to each other, until a knock came at the door. Darren opened the door to find the eight kids from before.

"Yes?" Darren was fixing his god forsaken tie.

The girl in red spoke up. "Ozpin assigned us to help you get around."

"Alright hang on Towa is finishing up and my hair isn't ready." He explained.

They give him a weird look. "What do you mean? Your hair looks fine."

"I know I just like being a **Super Saiyan** for fun." He gave a playful look and his hair went blonde with his eyes turning teal. _"And since Goku showed me how to master my forms, I can't wait to get **Super Saiyan 3**."_

Towa came out of the dorm with her hair braided and frown on her face. "I trust you will be our guides?"

"Team RWBY and JNPR will be you-" Towa cut Ruby off.

"Yes. Yes, but can we start the tour?"

Ruby gave a sad smile at Towa's rudeness, Darren spoke up. "How about you tell us your names?"

Ruby perked up a bit. "I'm Ruby Rose!"

"I'm Yang Xiao Long her older sister!" The now named Yang put Ruby in a head lock.

The girl in black looked up from her book and just gave a smile, but went back to her book. "That's Blake, she has a thing for blondes, especially a certain Faunus." Blake blushed the teasing. "Actually I don't."

A girl whose hair was as white as Towa's held her hand out for a shake. "Weiss. Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company."

"I'm sure y'all heard me back at the old man's office. I'm Darren Liunos and this is my partner Towa."

After Team RWBY introduced themselves, next was Team JNPR.

"Yo, the names Jaune Arc. Short and sweet ladies love it." Darren laughed a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, but do girls really love it?"

He saw Pyrrha mumble something to herself.

"Of course they do! They don't call me the Lady killer for nothing!"

Darren snickered. "Whatever you say... Lady killer."

"I'm Nora Valkaryie and this is my best friend Lie Ren." The orange haired girl exclaimed.

I am Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's partner nice to meet you." Pyrrha held her hand out for a shake, which Darren happily shook.

"Nice to meet you all!" Darren smiled and whipped around into a certain asshole of the school.

"Watch it Faunus!"

"Dirty monkey."

"Faunus trash."

"Why are you even here?!"

Darren blinked a few times at the four in front of him before saying. "Who are these assholes?"

All four grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and a blonde spoke up. "Watch what you say Faunus trash, we don't accept your kind here."

Darren grabbed two wrists in each hand. "Listen I don't know who you are, but I suggest you walk away before I kick your ass."

The dirty blonde scowled. "As if you could match Cardin Winchester."

I "Of course I can, I mean your power levels a pretty damn weak from what I can sense.

"Is that a challenge?!" Cardin began getting pissed at the Saiyan.

"Only if you want it to be!" Darren gave a happy-go-lucky look.

"If you have Combat Class, My Team and I will fight you, let's see how you do then."

Darren flicked his wrist telling them to go away. "Fuck off."

Cardin and his goons growled at being disrespected and brushed off like light weight. "Watch you back blonde!"

Darren put his pinky in his ear staring off into space, before looking back at them. "You say something?" Which only seemed to piss him off even more.

Cardin finally had enough and left, fully out of ear shot this time.

Towa, who had been patiently waiting, asked if they could continue the tour to their first class.

* * *

-Combat Class-

* * *

Darren and Towa, with teams RWBY and JNPR, walked into the class before the bell rang for the period to start.

Glynda walked into class with a serious look on her face. "Good afternoon class..."

"Good Afternoon Ms. Goodwitch" the class replied.

"Today, we will be doing some sparing may I have four volunteers."

Team CDRL raised their hands. "We volunteer."

"Who will be your opponent?" She asked.

"Blondie over there!" They pointed at Darren.

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Liunos is a new student and has no Aura I don't thi-" Darren interrupted.

"It's okay Teach. If he lands one hit on me he wins." Darren gave an exciting look. "This battle will be a blast."

Glynda gave him a curious look at what he meant. "All right then...change into you battle clothes and come back to the arena."

Darren just took off his uniform, revealing his blue and black gi. Cardin and his team came out with grins on their faces. "You ready to get creamed loser?"

"Please..I can beat you no sweat." Darren taunted back, holding out two fingers making a peace sign.

Glynda started to explain the rules. "If Team CRDL's aura go into the red zone that will conclude the spar, same goes for Mr. Liunos if they land one hit on him as he said."

Darren went to his respective side and waited for the match to start.

"Are all combatants ready?" Both sides nodded. "Begin!"

Nobody moved.

"I'll let you get the first move."

"All right. **Multi-Form**!" Darren began to split into two, until there were two Darren's on the arena. The original jumped into the air bringing out a modified version of the Power Pole, it grew long and wide, and slammed down the middle of team CRDL splitting them up, and putting dust in the air.

"Now! **Galactic Doughnut**!" The copy yelled, putting Cardin and his teammate in a glowing ring. On the other side the dust settled and showed the original did the same with the other two teammates.

"Let us go Blondie!" Cardin yelled.

"I will, just gotta win this match." Both Darren's said, crossing their arms they charged up for the last attack. " **Super Ghost Kamikaze Barrage**."

They both summoned blue ghost look-a-likes came out and started to get in rows like the army. "Ghosts!"

"Yes Sir!" They all gave a salute already knowing what to do started to fly around the binded members of CRDL. One Ghost hit Cardin and saw his Aura barely go down.

Taking this chance to taunt Cardin said. "What a weak attack! That all you got?"

The Darren's smirked as they walked toward each other and merged back together. "Ghosts! Full onslaught!"

The Ghosts came down on Team CRDL like bullets, explosions every where, until the dust settled down. Glynda look at her pad and saw Team CRDL had lost. "Darren Liunos wins the match!"

A left over Ghost goes over to Darren and gives a fist pound. "Oh Cr-" Darren flew into a wall while coughing out smoke, his Gi burned a bit. "I am an idiot!"

* * *

-Torchwick Base-

* * *

Roman was doing some inventory on what they've stolen the past few months, until one of his henchman came in holding a two-star ball.

"Sir we found this in the storage room."

"What is it?" Roman asked.

"I don't know sir, but some of our sensors are picking up high energy readings from it."

"See if we can find more of them." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The henchman walked out of the room leaving the ball in Roman's hands.

"Time for our debut..."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello again everyone sorry for this chapter not being as good as the first I needed them to get acquainted with the teams for plot development. I also tried to keep Towa the victim of the story until she can partially to halfway get over what she felt for Mira. Hoped you like the little action with Cardin and his team. Remember:_**

 ** _Review:_**

 ** _Favorite/Follow:_**

 ** _Tell me what ya liked._**

* * *

(1): I tweaked the Multi-form attack by making it split them by two's or fours.


	3. Getting acquainted Pt 2

_Saiyan and Demon of Vale_

"Person Talking"

 _"Person Thinking"_

 **"Ki Moves"**

 _ **Welcome to chapter 3 of Saiyan and Demon of Vale , honestly I didn't think this story would get far, but you readers out there proved me wrong big time and I want to thank you guys for the support. This chapter will have Darren and Towa meet one more person. Darren and Sun will meet next chapter, also just to let you guys know Sun and Darren will just plain not like each other, mostly for the sake of the plot but also just because they would be pretty funny at each other's throats. I'm thinking about letting you guys send me a villain for Darren and Towa to face other than Mira, I will accept about 3. There will also be a poll on my profile if I should bring Trunks and another OC in. On with the Story!**_

* * *

-Cafeteria-

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR were staring at Darren in shock at how much he could eat, but thats not all they were shocked about. Ruby, being the bold one decided to step up and ask. "How were you able to split yourself into two?!"

Darren stopped stuffing his face and gulped the food that was clogged in his throat. "I told you that I'm not from this dimension, people with Ki can pretty much do it, but most can't because their power levels are way too low to even pull it off."

"What were those techniques called?" Blake asked, with curiosity in her tone.

"That was the **Multi-Form Technique** and **Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack**. I don't usually use those moves, because I don't usually play with my opponents. Darren explained. "But that asshole and his team needed their asses handed to them."

"Are their any other techniques you can do?" Blake was getting more curious.

'I sure do, but almost all have the potential destroy an entire planet." Darren stated, as he drank his water.

"You're abilities have the potential to destroy an entire planet?!" Blake and the others were shocked at the statement.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"You can destroy a whole planet with little effort!"

"It's not like I'm an evil person. I fight on the good side!" He puffed his chest out in pride. "Besides, I would never use those moves unless I'm aiming at the sun or the person in general or using a **S** **pirit Bomb** , but enough about my abilities can we go to the city, if there even is one, I need new clothes."

"Ask Ozpin after your last two classes." Weiss informed. "We could ask if we could go too."

Darren looked over to the girl with bunny ears. "Why is she sitting alone?"

The other eight occupants shook their head. "We don't know."

Darren got up and walked over to her, but was knocked to the ground as Cardin's team passed by. "Watch it Monkey!"

Team CRDL sat at the girls table and started talking to her.

 _"She must be one of those popular types..."_ Darren brushed himself off and started to walk back to his own table.

"Please stop." Darren turned around and saw Cardin and his friends pulling on her ears...erm.. Rabbit ears.

"Come on these can't be real!" Cardin was laughing his ass off. The girl looked like she was about to cry. Darren walked back over there with a frown on his face.

"Hello Cardin..." The brown haired boy in question turned around. "What do you want monkey boy!"

The usual bright light in his teal eyes now turned an icy teal color. He walked forward and grabbed the girl by the hand, much to her surprise, and moved her away from the group. "Listen, I need you to go to that table over there and wait for me." He pointed at the table where his friends were.

The girl nodded and quickly moved to the table, turning around to face Cardin and his team. "Well.. I was going to kick your ass.."

"But I decided to just give you a warning."

Cardin's team ran out of the cafeteria leaving their "fearless" leader behind, who was shaking just a bit, Darren laughed and walked back to his table before hearing Cardin say, "What is the warning?"

Darren ignored him and kept walking and sat back down at his table. The girl was standing up looking unsure wether to sit or walk away.

"You can sit down y'know" Darren motioned for the seat next to him, placing her in front of Towa.

Velvet was happy that she had another friend, but she saw the rest of his friends looking at her. She turned around and walk off, before she felt a grasp on her wrist. She saw Darren looking at her with the look of "it will be alright", she tried to resist the temptation of sitting with them, but she was afraid his human friends will treat her like everyone else.

"Just come sit with us." He said it with a calm and friendly tone.

She hesitated at first, but she nodded and sat down.

"So, what's your name?"

"V-Velvet Scarlatina.." She was looking down shyly.

"Well Velvet I'm Darren Liunos." He put his hand out for a shake, which she shook.

She was still unsure of what to say to the other occupants of the table, until the blonde spoke up. "What's up, my name is Yang Xiao Long!" Yang did a peace sign.

"I'm Ruby Rose!"

"Weiss Schnee." Velvet cringed at the Schnee name, every Faunus knew about the labor the Schnee Dust Company made the Faunus do.

"Blake Belladonna." The Amber eyed girl introduced, but for some reason she smelled like a cat?

"Jaune Arc!"

"Lie Ren."

"Nora Valkaryie!"

"Pyrrha Nikos."

The last girl, who like Weiss had white hair, sat with her arms crossed, and said nothing. She just stared at her, analyzing her every movement. It made Velvet feel uncomfortable.

"That's Towa." Darren pointed at her with a smile. "Towa why aren't you talking?"

Towa gave a small sigh. "I'm not talking because, I don't want to be friends with you guys! We should be looking for the dragon balls Darren, not going to some school when we aren't even going to be here that long!" Towa got up and left he cafeteria.

"I'll go and calm her down." Darren got up and went after her.

"I h-hope she'll c-calm down." Velvet said.

The others thought so as well.

* * *

-The Hallway-

* * *

Darren was looking for Towa all over the place and still couldn't find her, even when he tried to sense her energy he got nothing. He figured she'd be back in their room, so he went their to check, but also found nothing. He felt a little bit of energy on the roof and went to check it out, and there she was crying over the edge of the roof.

Walking right next to her, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Towa are you okay?"

Towa snapped, "Why would I be okay! We should be collecting the dragonballs and finding a way back to our universe!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way but-" he was cut off.

"That's it with you heroes you're always sorry, but never actually fix it!" Towa yelled. "I just want Mira back..."

"You know what happens if he is still acting this way...right?" He asked.

Towa looked down in sadness, knowing that if Mira is acting this way Darren will kill him. "I know..."

"You know..." Towa looked up. "You're the one of the people I trust with my life."

Towa looked confused. "How so?"

Darren scratched the back of his head. "Well, you could've have just killed me when I wasn't looking, and destroyed the city. But, you didn't and you're still here... with me, a person you hate the most."

Towa gave a smile, an actual smile, and did the most surprising thing. She hugged him...a genuine hug, she may not like to have actual contact with other people, in fact this is the one of the first times in centuries she gave a hug to someone other than her late mother.

Darren on the other hand, was shocked to say the least, of course he didn't exactly not like the hug and it certainly felt like something warm in his stomach, he didn't know what that feeling was, he couldn't recall how he felt all he knew was that warmth in his stomach felt really good. "Does this mean we're friends now?"

Towa let go of him and went back to a serious look. "Don't test your luck Saiyan monkey. Also, if you tell anyone what happened here...I'll kill you."

Although he was stronger he certainly felt fear, women are certainly something you don't train for. As she walked off he could've sworn he saw a small smile on her face.

 _"Yep, she may not want to admit it, but we're definitely friends."_ He turned back to the view of the forest.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry everyone I've been on writers block for awhile, and I've also been caught up in school. Anyways I promise that the next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. I hope you liked the little Darren/Towa moment. And remember:**_

 _ **Read/Review:**_

 _ **Follow/Favorite:**_

 _ **Tell me what you liked!**_


	4. When you mix a Saiyan and Demon!

_Saiyan and Demon of Vale_

 _"Anouncer Talking"_

"Person Talking"

 _"Person Thinking"_

 **"Ki Moves/Scroll"**

 **Sorry for the long wait been on a huge writer's block and I've been looking for some new material to write this chapter. I'd like to thank all the fans who enjoyed the story so far and have been waiting for more. Honestly, I was trying to get my mojo back with this story so I replayed Xenoverse 1 and recently completed 2. So far it's been all out fun and I can't wait to continue this story. I also have school to worry about so don't expect me to update at specific times.**

* * *

 _Last time on Saiyan and Demon of Vale: Darren confronted some Blonde idiot named Cardin, they fought and our Hero of TokiToki City was victorious. Towa is still questioning why our dark-skinned hero saved her from her own creation, Darren let her know exactly why and it ended in a hug between enemies. Could this spiral into a budding romance between the two? Who knows! Now let's get on with our show!_

* * *

Darren and Towa were sitting in their room twisting their thumbs, well Towa went to take a shower and Darren was going to leave to grab them some breakfast. Today was the day he'd start helping her learn some new techniques, seeing as how Mira nearly killed her the other day. Darren came out of the room and it just so happened that someone left a huge stack of food with a note saying. "Your secret admirer." Darren didn't actually know what a secret admirer was so he shrugged it off and set the plate on the table. "Towa, do you know what a secret admirer is?"

Towa walked out of the bathroom dressed in her usual attire. "How about you actually use your brain and think on it, is fighting really all you know?" She crossed her arms, she very much still hated the Saiyan that's been foiling her plans over and over again, but she also couldn't help but tolerate him. He saved her and he was the only person who has actually cared for her safety next to her brother Dabura.

Darren scratched his head, he hadn't used much of his brain since he was born, he was born about a month ago from the dragonballs, he didn't exists then he did. All he heard was a voice saying they needed a hero and he showed up in front of his partner Trunks, who he might add launched at him with a Damon sword. "I was created to fight...I never actually did anything with my head that didn't involve combat..."

Towa decided to ignore it, she couldn't help but feel like Darren had more in common with Mira than she thought. She walked toward the door and glanced over her shoulder slightly. "Shall we head down to the dueling ring?" When she opened the door she was greeted with the face of the ice prince-, I mean Weiss, who pointed a finger past her face and at the Saiyan.

"YOU! You're the one that took my food!" Darren looked dumbfounded as he was already stuffing his face with it. "How whas eye shupposed to know it whas your food?!" A bit of food came out of his mouth as he spoke and Weiss gave a disgusted look.

"Don't think all because you're all powerful you can eat whatever you want!"she glared at the Saiyan, who swallowed all the food and his tail flicked. Yang poked her head in and gave a small wink at the male, making him slightly confused, but bringing a tingling feeling out of Towa. Towa pushed passed the two and Darren quickly followed, not wanting to stick around with the WY of RWBY.

* * *

Towa took a long walk to the dueling arena, it was open and she walked inside like she owned it. Darren had used instant transmission to find her, because he lost her half way down the flight of stairs and couldn't find her afterwords. She turned towards him and glared. "Must you always sneak up on me!?" Her voice echoed throughout the room and Darren gave a small flinch, Towa gave a small cough and regained her composure."I apologize."

Darren shook his head taking his place at the opposite side of her. "Don't worry about it. Besides, we have training to do and I'd like to show you some techniques."

Towa gave a sigh as she watched the Saiyan walked to the opposite of her. "Which one will we start with?" She asked crossing her arms.

Darren gave a small grin, he put his wrists together and got in his stance for the **Kamehameha Wave**. "I'm going to teach you the **Kamehameha Wave**. Hopefully you're a quick leaner and get past thisbquickly because there's something I want to try." He wanted to see how the **Fusion Dance** worked, he practiced with Trunks, but they never actually had a chance to try.

Towa copied his technique almost perfectly, but when she tried to build the key for the attack nothing came out. Darren wondered what the problem and soon came to a conclusion. "Are you trying to force it out or anything? Just let it build naturally, it's quite easy to do."

Towa glared at the Saiyan and once again did exactly that, this time she let it build up before a blue ball of light built in her hands. Darren clapped, he was impressed despite knowing how quick she would probably be. "Now fire it off at me."

He took a defensive stance and Towa fired it off, it hurt for a few moments, but he soon got used to it and made the beam dissipate. "Good job, but now we're going to work on something I was going to try with Trunks. The **Fusion Dance** , this is a very complex technique due to the movements and how precise you have to be. We have to mirror each other all the way down to the teeth or the fusion will mess up and we'll be even weaker than what we were supposed to be." He went through the movements for the dance, making sure to explain them thoroughly for her.

Towa nodded and mirrored his movements perfectly. Darren gave a soft nod and got into position, they both began to speak the words. "FUUUUSION, HA!" Darren didn't stretch his fingers enough and when the room was enveloped in a purple light it suddenly split apart and the Saiyan looked confused. "What the hell?! Why didn't it work?!"

Towa spoke up, she knew she did it perfectly compared to the Saiyan. "You didn't stretch your fingers enough and you forgot to match your power level with mine." She rolled her eyes at her little...enemy? She didn't quite understand how Mira and Her lost to this guy so much. "Shall we try again?" She said while also hopping to her feet, she got back in her position.

Darren did the same and he made sure to match her kids level so the fusion would go perfectly, he wondered what they'd look like. He started moving and so did Towa, they seemed in sync with one another this time. "FUUUUUSION, HA!" Their index fingers connected and this time the entire building shook, the room was filled with a ball of light, and everyone rushed to the arena to see what had went down. A woman appeared in the center of the light, her hair gray, and her unmentionables covered. Her tail flicked every which way and hey eyes opened. "Alright it worked!" Both the voices of Darren and Towa were present and their power had boosted exponentially.

Ozpin walked through the crowd with his cane echoing throughout the room. "I must say, I'm very impressed, I knew you had extraordinary abilities, but I didn't think this would be one of them." The woman turned to the voice, she smirked at the man. "Towrrena is my name, I'm the combination of the Saiyan and the Demon." She raised her hand to fire off a ki blast at the man, it seems like the fusion was overtaken by the Saiyan need for a fight. "I am going to enjoy crushing every last person."

Ozpin stood calmly and the Fusion dropped the orb building in her hand. She smirked and got into Darren signature fighting stance. "I hope you know how to guard against me!" The room stood quiet and still everything was silent.

* * *

 _Oh No! It seems the new fusion of Darren and Towa has been overwhelmed with the desire to fight, Ozpin seems to be the only thing standing between the School and the fusion, how will he handle this, will he survive? Find out next time on SDV!_

* * *

 **There you have it folks, my first chapter back to writing this nice story, I know I said Sun and Neptune would show, but I figured why not show off the fusion dance? Speaking of which, I altered it slightly so it would be a slight problem for first time users like Darren and Towa who are polar opposites. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story of SDV, I'll see you next time!**


	5. Mixing gone wrong! (Short chapter)

_Saiyan and Demon of Vale_

" _Announcer Talking_ "

"Person Talking"

 _"Person Thinking"_

 **"Ki Moves/Scroll"**

 **Again, I am so sorry for the long wait my friends, I've been trying to catch up on so many things, but don't think I haven't been thinking about you guys. You're always on my mind and I always want to update for you, just wait hold on a bit longer and I promise to make it up to you with this chapter and hopefully the next.**

* * *

 _Last time on Saiyan and Demon of Vale: After eating such a hearty breakfast that Yang had stolen from Ice Prince- I mean Wiess, Darren and Towa head down to the fighting arena to train. Darren manged to teach her the **Kamehameha Wave** and the **Fusion Dance** , but the fusion went wrong and now Ozpin has stepped up to the plate to deal with the two. Will he succeed in beating them? Or will he be killed along with the other students should the fusion not be stopped? Find out...NOW!_

* * *

Towrrena stood across from Ozpin before charging toward him, she used instant transmission to get behind the white haired hunter, but Ozpin managed to hit her with the tip of his cane before jumping back. Little did he know, the fusion had grinned evilly at the connection. "I feel bad for you, it's a shame that you have to die in such a place like this. I only wish we could fight forever, but...alas...you're way weaker than I."

Ozpin just adjusted his glasses. "Power isn't everything. Especially if you don't have the intelligence to use it, but I wonder if you have any left...being such a mindless warrior and such..." That only seemed to anger her and she once again charged toward the hunter, dishing out jabs left and right, only some connecting as Ozpin could barely keep up with the speed. He was kicked up against the wall, causing cracks to line it.

"You say power isn't everything, but from what I see...it's slowly killing you..." The Saiyan was getting excited from the fight, but she couldn't help but be amazed at how intact this guy was and that made her angry. So angry...her hair started to go from gray to blonde. Her eyes flickered from black to turquoise, and her tail was also flickering between it's colors. "You want to see how much power I have? How much power I can use to kill you and everyone in this school?"

Ozpin looked at her in amazement, he wondered how anyone could hold so much power in their bodies. He could only imagine what the villains in her world must be like and how much they've threatened the world. He was cut short from his thought when he saw her put up a palm toward the door, she had an evil grin on her face. "W-What are you doing?" He stuttered out, not of fear for himself, but of the lives of his students and staff. "There are innocent people here, and I know you two are still in there." Ozpin tried to reason with the fusion, but she wasn't having it. In fact, she started charging up an overly powerful **Ki Blast** toward the shut door, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Why should I care? I just want a good fight, but you're way too focused on protecting your people. I want a fight with undivided attention." Her Ki changed colors from white to gold, and every part of her physique had changed also. From her hair and eyes to her muscles and tail. "It's too bad, I guess if I want a good fight I'll go find Mira." As usual, just before she was about to fire off her attack, she split into the two people that made her. Darren and Towa were gasping for breath rather hard, the fusion may not have taken damage, but calling on power like it did was very draining.

"Sorry, Ozpin, we're working on it, but we didn't mean for it to be like that." Darren had his palms on his knees and sweat was dripping off of his brow, he turned toward Towa, who had taken a seat on the floor. "I apologize for the danger we posed after we fused. It won't happen again."

"I'll be keeping a much cloer eye on you as I have done before, just to be cautious. I'm not sure what people are like in your dimension, but I'm going to have to ask you to not use your power here unless the situation deems it worthy." Ozpin began to walk toward the door with his cane gripped tightly in his hand, never had he ever felt such fear. Especially from such a power like this, the power of gods themselves, a power that rivals or maybe even surpasses the power of the maidens.

Darren looked toward Towa, his tail was flicking left and right, but soon wrapped itself around his waist. He offered a hand toward her that she hesitantly took. "Yeah...I'm really sorry that happened, I guess your personality sort of...did a lot more than blend with mine. It most likely amplified my saiyan genes that crave a good fight."

Towa shrugged her shoulders. "Well...combined with my intellect and my own race of evil beings...I can see why it made such a problem for us. I don't think we should do that again, Darren, it's too dangerous and might destroy everything..."

"Yeah, let's focus on something else..."

"How about transformations? I'd like to try something out...although, I don't think I have enough of the genes to make it work..." Towa brushed a stray hair from her face, Darren just gave her a quizzical look. He didn't understand what she meant by genes, just what did she imply by that?

"Just what do you mean by that, Towa? You mean you can transform too?"

"While I was creating Mira and combining the DNA of every species like the saiyans and such, I decided to do the same for myself...except I only used Saiyan DNA to allow myself a power boost. Although, I never seemed to be able to do it, I guess I have to be an actual saiyan to try, not one who got the DNA from a test tube..."

Darren grinned. "Well! I suppose I could help you transform! It's nothing i can't handle, besides, I couldn't transform until after I met you and Mira for the second time. Anyway, what exactly would we call your transformation? You're not exactly a **Super Saiyan**."

"Name the transformation? You mean that thing you Saiyans like to do when separating your transformations? A running gag I might add?"

"I mean...you don't have to actually name your transformation, I was just thinking is all..." He rubbed his neck before coughing in his hand. "We've been here for a while so how about we just go get something to eat with our friends?"

"Those are your friends not mine, I intend to find a way back home and get back to my normal life."

"You mean going back to messing with history, right? I hope you understand that I can't allow you to do that." Darren crossed his arms, clearly going to be stubborn about it, he was a time patroller and it was his duty to make sure history was correct and protected. "I've undone everything you've ever messed up, and I bet you didn't even know I died just to do it did you?" He patted his scroll, the one that held his death caused by impalement. Darren will admit that wasn't his best moment.

"Died? You mean you were killed? I don't believe we killed you so who did? Don't give me a lie either."

"A guy calling himself Demigra, the demon god." Darren shrugged his shoulders, it happened so long ago that the only reminder he had was his personal scroll. "I could just show you how it went down if you'd like."

"You have the ability to do that?" Toes didn't recall time patrollers to have the ability to hop back into the past without a scroll. "Oh, nevermind I have a clue on what you mean anyway. Well? Come on and show me."

"Alright, now just wait a moment so I can unroll the scroll. Then you'll have to take my hand so we can actually take a look at it." He undid the wrapping that held the scroll closed, and the piece of history was blacked out. He held out his hand for her to take, which felt sort of odd and made his stomach twist, but only a tad bit.

Towa hesitantly took his hand and she held it tight as they were surrounded by a light, and she was shocked at how the battle ensued. "What...I've never experienced this bef-." She was a bit jealous that Darren was killed by someone like Demigra like them, but he isn't necessarily dead. You know what? She was going to give herself a headache trying to figure all of this out.

Darren's tail swished back in forth and his stomach grumbled. "Can...we uh... go get some food?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously and he sweat dropped when Towa had crossed her arms with an annoyed look in her face.

"Can you stop focusing on food for once and pay attention to training me?!" She let out a huff and brushed her hair out of her face. Darren quickly let out a sigh and took a seat on the floor. "Well...if you'd like to train...I suggest we focus on trying to improve your fighting ability." He laid on his back though, that fusion really made him a bit tired. "But can we talk about this later? I need some sleep, we can worry about training in about an hour or two..." He slowly drifted off to sleep, starting to snore and drool out of the corner of his mouth.

Towa on the other hand was sort of upset at her friend-ish slash enemy slash pain in the ass slash every other insult in the book, but she too let out a sigh and sat down next to him while keeping a good distance away. She didn't say anything about it, but she felt happy being fused to Darren like that, but she knew she should be focusing on stoppin— or...saving Mira. She didn't know what to do anymore, he tried to kill her and yet...she's still willing to try and save her creation. She would glance over every now and then, wondering what it would be like to be in control of that fusion the next time, and she was kinda excited for it too.

* * *

 _In Ozpin's Office_

* * *

Ozpin dropped in his seat with an audible sigh, he was so close to having to use his Semblance, but...well it was a miracle that those two split just in time before they can do some real damage. He looked into his empty coffee mug and he was in a little trance, but that was cut short when a voice came into his office. "Ozpin, you have an incoming call with General Iron Wood." It was Glynda and she had her pad in her hand as usual along with a very stern and professional look on her face.

"Yes...give me one moment to answer." He coughed into his fist and straightened himself up. "How do you do, General Iron Wood?" The man in question came into view with his arms crossed behind his back and a very proud look on his face.

"Ah...my friend I have some rather great news, I've found a new supply of power...and a new secret weapon that I think will have those Grimm turn tail and run..." he showed an image of Mira being implanted with a dragonball. "This will turn the tide of this war and humanity will come out victorious."

Ozpin has a raised eyebrow at the cyborg being implanted with the dragonball, he had an idea that Darren and Towa were looking for them, but it's be best to keep quiet on it until as he didn't want the two to break into a heavily armed base just to steal a dragonball. All Ozpin gave ironwood was a nod before shutting off the transmission and letting out a sigh. "Oh this is going to be a troublesome school year...I just know it.."

* * *

 **That's it! I'm really sorry for being so late on these updates and I know I should be keepin my word and updating this story, but fear not! I have come to guide you all as a beacon to inform you that updates will hopefully be much faster than they used to be! I'll see you next time on S &D, hopefully we'll be getting out of this prologue arc and into some action! This hasn't been your host, Rhodes, and I'm signing off!**


	6. Profile updated!

My profile has been updated and now you all can PM me your characters! This is a prelude to a story I'm going to write with the characters and new characters! Stay tuned for the story and send me your OCs, and please don't send me all saiyans! I need some variety!


End file.
